beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetri Ignis/Powers
Powers&Abilities “Gifts are objective. You are giving them for a reason, Bonnie. How you use them is up to you but in the end you were meant to have them and you were meant to do something with them. The trick is knowing what.” '' -Demetri to Bonnie (Vampire Diaries)'' When Demetri is in the Travellers she seen as having the ability of Spirit. Which allows her to see the other side, she has control over people’s physic beings and can stop them from moving around as well as stop things working in their brain making them lose senses or abilities that they would normally use. Users are able to use spirit magic, that revolves around channelling, summoning or using the power of spirits to achieve their goals. Users may have to strike a deal with the spirits in order to use their power and to keep using it. The users can summon spirits, use spiritual weapons, or channel a spirit into their body to gain enhancements. They could gain physical enhancements or gain completely new abilities i.e. channelling a fire spirit gives the user Fire Manipulation. The user can also channel the spirits of angels and demons but may be corrupted by the latter. The user may also have some degree of control in the spirit world and gain more power from being in it. As she grows older her abilities change and she becomes more focused on certain abilities one of which is the Animating ability which allows her to bring things back from any such state they are in. She can make dolls interact and move and at the same she can make unbeating hearts beat. Her powers are constantly growing and changing. One of which she can never master although she can sometimes dip into is speaking in to people’s mind. Although it normally wears her out and she can become quite weak after using it. Weaknesses "Everybody has a weakness. Being able to hide it and keep it away from the world is only smart when you don't want to be known. But people will try everything to see what works. Make sure whatever weakens you, also looks like it strenghts you" ''- Demetri to Edward (Twilight)'' Demetri's strenght was also her weaknress, her powers drained her when used especially when they weren't tested or worked on. She realised that early and teasted her limits in whatever way she could. Although it only worked for a little while, her abilities were adapting to her aging and they were becoming stronger and more were growing within her. It became very difficult with her to understand fully which ones would help her and which ones would weaken her. She had no effects to vampire weaknesses. Vervain didn't harm her and stakes were a mere annoyance. The same with werewolves, a werewolf bite couldn't kill her but it would be uncomfortable and it would eventually heal. Silver wasn't a problem and niether was wolfsbane. Demetri had made friends with witches and one had masked her sent from Vampires or werewolves. She also masked the touch of witches, so that no one could identify her. Demetri was often attracted to the supernatural beings especially when ghosts were involved, she could often block out what they feel and see but when she was weakened she couldn't help but let them in and bother her.